Distrust Series: Part 2
by Bonnie-n-clyde1982
Summary: Sometimes revenge is better left undone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dad, when are we gonna be there? My butt is a hurtin." Whined Lucas McCloud.

"Man just shut up, I can't even believe Dad let you come with us this trip. You should have stayed home with girls." Spat Hunter McCloud.

"Both y'all need to quit jawin. I have bout heard enough. And Hunter, keep your opinions to yourself, I make the decisions and I don't need your help. It's time your brother came along and learned what we do." Said Jimmy

Hunter turned back around to whisper to Lucas.

"The only reason you are here with us is cause Ma said you had to come and Dad sure ain't gonna cross her."

"I heard that." Said Jimmy.

Lucas laughed.

Jimmy was smiling.

"Hunter your mouth is gonna get you in big trouble one day, can't always be cocky young man."

"Well momma always said I get it honest." Smirked Hunter.

"I swear, I knew my younger ways would always come back to bite me in the ass. I just didn't know that I would have created it." Laughed Jimmy.

"I'm still tired Dad, when are we gonna be there?" Asked Lucas again.

Jimmy hung his head and groaned.

"Soon enough ya big baby." Said Hunter.

Jimmy looked at both his boys. The years had passed quick. Hunter was now 13, Lucas 11. Hunter was himself just in a younger version. Lucas resembled him but also he saw Lou. While Hunter was cocky with a big attitude, Lucas was the exact opposite. He was always thinking, laid back, easy going. It killed Hunter that he couldn't never rile him up enough to fight. The boys bickering continued. Jimmy hung his head, this was sure gonna be a long ride.

Fort Laramie finally came into view. Yes, Jimmy thought. Thank you Lord. The boys never once shut up. They had about six horses with them. Jimmy didn't usually deliver horses, most customers came to them but this was a special request made by Teaspoon. The fella who was buying the horses was an old comrade and he couldn't ride to pick them up. He had bought these horses for his grandchildren. Jimmy usually never left the homestead without his shadow, Hunter, but this was Lucas's first long trip. Jimmy thought it about time. He had started taking Hunter at about that age. He should have known his boys would argue the entire time. He thought it might do them some good to be together, but all it did was give him a headache. Thankfully we are here he thought.

After delivering the horses, Jimmy took the boys into town. The man had paid Jimmy, as well as gave each of his boys a dollar for their troubles. The dollar was burning holes in their pockets so he took them to the mercantile. He figured they would spend their money, then he would find them a meal. They would stay overnight at the hotel to make Lucas happy before heading back in the morning.

Inside the store, Lucas went straight for the books. He was always reading something. Hunter however went over to look at the pocket knives. Jimmy picked up some hard candy and some things for the ride home. Jimmy paid for his things and went up to Hunter.

" I'm going down the street to get us a room for tonight. Watch your brother please."

"Really Dad."

"Yea, really. I will meet y'all outside in bout ten. You better be there...with Lucas." Said Jimmy.

Jimmy walked out and down the street.

Lucas bought himself two books and some sticks of candy. Hunter finally decided on a small knife. His mom would kill him, but he knew his Dad would help him out if it was found. He was old enough after all. They paid and went outside. Lucas immediately flopping onto a bench to read. Hunter stood watching the people go by. He hated having to wait like a child.

Kid was seated in the restaurant of Laramie. He was talking with Zeke and William. They usually rode together. They had just held up a stagecoach outside of town and was enjoying a nice meal. Kid worked odd jobs here and there, but he also made money the easy way. Zeke and William always having his back. More than the people in his past he thought. Kid looked out the window. Wait a minute. That boy looked like someone he used to know.

" Excuse me fellas, I'll be right back." Said Kid.

" Ain't no problem Kid." Replied Zeke.

" Don't eat my food, I'm coming right back. Just got to see something first."

Kid stepped outside and looked around. Yep that boy definitely looked like someone. Someone he could never forget. He had to find out. He crossed the street.

"Howdy boys. " said Kid.

Hunter turned around. He was Jimmy Hickok up and down. This had to be his kid. Had to be. The boy was tall and lanky. His brown hair long and straight. His eyes, they were Jimmy's eyes. His stance was just like Jimmy's. All attitude. What luck Kid thought.

"Do we know you?" Asked Hunter.

"No, no can't say that you do. You just remind me of someone I used to know, thought you might be related to him." Said Kid.

At this point, Lucas looked up. My Lord thought Kid, another one. But when he looked at this boy, all he could see in his eyes was Lou. He softened for a minute. Then the memories came back. He turned back into stone.

"Well if'n we don't know you, then it ain't none of your business who I am related to." Said Hunter as he crossed his arms.

"My goodness boy, I was just asking. Thought if he was your kin, I could catch up with him later."

"Sorry mister, Hunter don't know how to act sometimes." Said Lucas

"Shut up Lucas, we don't owe nobody nothing. If he was a friend of Dad's, he would know us. Let's just go." Said Hunter.

"Dad told us to wait here, he will be back any minute. I ain't gonna be the one to not be here waiting where he said." Said Lucas

"Oh quit your whining..." Said Hunter.

"That's ok, I'll go. I'm sorry that I caused a problem." Said Kid.

"No problem at all. Have a good day sir." Said Lucas.

"Whatever." Mumbled Hunter.

Kid walked back over to the restaurant. My, my. Yep that is Hickok's boys. Of all the luck. Kid sat back at his table. He watched the street. The youngest said his Dad was coming to get them, that they had to wait. Sure enough, five minutes later, a man walked up. Kid knew that walk. His hair was pulled back and didn't hang on his shoulders but it was there. He no longer wore the black hat, white revolvers. This hat was tan much like both his boys hats, his revolver black. It was him all the same. He saw Jimmy approach his boys, say something to them. Jimmy turned back from where he came, the youngest jumped up to follow, the oldest hung back reluctant to go. All the hurt and anger bubbled back to the surface. It looks like he has a good life. The life that was supposed to be his. He had been busy the last few years, living here and there but he hadn't forgotten the vow he made years ago. It appeared the time had come to make it good.

"You know those people, Kid?" Asked Zeke.

"You could say that. " said Kid.

"It sure doesn't look like it is in a good way." Said William.

"Well boys, remember when we first met up, how I told you about an asshole that stole everything away from me." Stated Kid still staring. " Well that's the asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jimmy and his boys returned to their room. Jimmy had to admit, he was tired. He had gotten them a room with two beds. As they went inside, Jimmy turned to them.

"Boys, I am gonna lay down for a few. Stay in here and do the same. Please."

"Can't I go wander around, I ain't gonna get into any trouble." Asked Hunter.

"No you can't. Just give me bout an hour and we will go out. We will eat and I will let y'all check out the town. How bout read a book like your brother or hell do like me, take a nap."

"Aw come on, I'm old enough."

"No your not, your momma would kill me. Just relax, wake me in a few."

Hunter was already thinking. He quickly jumped on the bed to the left of Jimmy. He knew his Dad's hearing wasn't that great on that side. He might just be able to go out after all.

Jimmy locked the door and went to the other bed.

"I mean it Hunter. I just need a few, please listen to me for once."

"Yes sir."

Jimmy soon was asleep. Hunter let his father sleep for about fifteen minutes before he made his move. He slowly got up, Lucas looked over.

"What are you doing Hunter?!" Whispered Lucas.

" Shh, don't ruin this for me. I'm going out."

"You can't wander out, he will catch you! What if something happens!"

"Please you over think everything. You have to just live sometimes. And you better not tell, if you do I am gonna knock the crap outta you."

" He will catch you, you can't sneak out. I'm telling ya."

" Shhh, why do you think I chose the bed on his left side, he ain't gonna hear a thing. I'll be back in a few."

With that Hunter tip toed to the door, opened it and disappeared. Lucas looked at the now closed door. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good when Dad gets up and he is gone. Lucas snickered.

Hunter walked out the hotel and out onto the boardwalk. He wandered around, looking in stores. He went and checked on his horse at the livery.

Kid had been watching the boy walk around town. This wild one would be just the beginning. This is the one Lou was pregnant with when he left. He would put his plan into motion with this one.

Hunter decided that he better get back, his Dad would be up soon. He cut through the alley by the saloon headed back toward the hotel. He was walking quickly when someone stepped in his way. He bumped into him. The man was big, very big. He had a long beard and shaggy hair. All he could see was his eyes.

"Hey boy, where ya going so fast?" Asked Zeke.

"You need something?" Said Hunter glaring at the man.

"Son you got some balls on you! William, he thinks he is tough as nails, you see this?" Laughed Zeke.

" Too big for his britches if you ask me." Said William.

Now Hunter knew this was wrong. Very wrong. Who were they and why were they bothering him?

"Alright boy you can come with us." Said Zeke

"I don't think so." Said Hunter

William grabbed the boy's arm. Zeke stepped to grab him also. Hunter kicked him right in the balls. Zeke hollered and doubled over.

"You little son of a bitch!" Yelled Zeke.

Hunter struggled against William. He kicked him in the shins. William let go and Hunter turned, hit him in the stomach. He moved away and spun around to run. Zeke hit him in the face, Hunter fell unconscious. All the commotion brought onlookers. Zeke and William knew they had to go. They stepped over Hunter and left him there. Kid would be pissed but they couldn't take him with that many people around. They ran.

Jimmy woke to someone knocking on his door. How long had he slept, and why hadn't Hunter woke him? He looked around, shit. Only Lucas was in the room, still buried in his book. Lucas jumped, startled by the knocking on the door. Jimmy went to open the door, he glared at Lucas as he went by. Lucas knew this wasn't going to be good for either of them. Jimmy opened the door to find the marshal standing on the other side with Hunter.

"Mr. McCloud?" Asked the Marshal.

" What did he do?" Groaned Jimmy.

" Well Mr. McCloud, it seems that your boy was jumped in the alley beside the saloon. He claims he went to check his horse at the livery and was on his way back here. Says he doesn't know why. He appears to be fine but maybe he should stay close with you from here on out."

"Thank you, I got him and don't worry, he won't be going anywhere else. "

"No problem. Hope the remainder of your stay is quiet."

"Thanks."

The marshal tipped his hat and left. Jimmy pulled Hunter inside.

"I can explain..." Hunter began.

Jimmy grabbed his face and turned it to the side.

"What the hell were you thinking?! How am I gonna explain that shiner to your momma?! What the fuck did you do?!"

Lucas knew it was going to be hell to pay. His Dad only said that word when he was really mad. Really, really mad.

"I didn't do nothing! I just got tired of sittin here! I ain't no baby! I did go check on my horse, these two guys tried to jump me in the alley, I ain't did nothing to them!"

Jimmy realized the boy was telling the truth. Did someone know him and that Hunter was his son? Why would they try to hurt him? Jimmy calmed down. Hunter looked to be truly upset.

"Did you know them?"

"No sir, I swear. One just got in front and one got behind me. They said I had to go with them."

"Did you see what they looked like?"

" Only the one in front. He was big, like really big. He had long shaggy hair and a beard. He wore a long duster. He had rotten teeth. I never fully looked at the one behind me."

"How did you get away?"

"I kicked the one in front in the nuts then I kicked and hit the other. I remember I was going to run. That's it."

"One of them hit you then."

"I guess."

" You did good to get away Hunter."

"Thanks "

" Don't take that as a compliment. Your ass should have never left this room to begin with. You will now be mucking out the stalls for the next month."

Hunter dropped his head. Lucas giggled.

"And you Mr. Giggles, you will be helping him cause you didn't wake me."

"Aww man." Said Lucas.

The next morning, the McCloud men mounted up to begin the ride home. A figure caught Jimmy's eye. He looked so familiar. Jimmy turned his good eye to look. Kid? Is that Kid? When he turned around fully, the figure was gone. Did he just see Kid? Did he have anything to do with what happened to Hunter?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride home was uneventful and mundane at best. His boys were quiet the entire time. He knew Lucas was kicking himself for letting his brother sway him into not telling and now he was stuck doing the worst chore ever. Hunter was quiet cause he knew his momma would be waiting. The spread came into view. It felt so good to be home. As they came up to the gate, Lou appeared in the doorway of the house. Lorilei and Annabell right behind her. He missed his girls. Lori and Annie were eight. Twin girls who looked just alike and even finished each other's sentences.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The girls ran to him.

Jimmy jumped down from his horse and hugged them tight. Lou ambled up behind the girls. Jimmy turned and kissed her.

"Really Daddy, we are all right here." Said the girls.

"What, I've missed my ladies." Smiled Jimmy

Lou walked over to Lucas and gave him a squeeze.

"Did you have a good time baby?" Asked Lou.

"Yes ma'am, I guess." Said Lucas

Lou laughed. She turned to her oldest. He had his head bowed. She went and looked under his hat. She grabbed his face and pulled it up.

"Hunter, what the hell did you do this time?"

He looked at his father.

"Lou, he had a little run-in in town. That was all. We were able to work it out. He will be mucking stalls with his brother for the next month."

Lou turned to Lucas. Her level headed son.

" Oh no Lucas, you were involved with this?"

"Yes ma'am." Replied Lucas looking at his feet.

Lou turned to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, really. And where were you?"

Now it was his turn, he looked at his feet like a scorned child.

"Um...sleeping ."

Lou put her hands on her hips

"Really Jimmy and you know how he is." Groaned Lou.

"Boys will be boys I guess." Jimmy smiled.

"Go, git, all you hellions. That includes you "Dad". Go wash up, dinner is almost ready."

These fellas, her fellas are going to be the death of her yet as she watched her men take their horses into the barn. Nothing but trouble laughed Lou.

Kid and his two friends had followed Jimmy home. He can't believe that they still lived in the same place. All these years, he figured that they would have moved. It was actually a pretty big spread. He saw the beautiful horses in the fields. He was surprised when Zeke and William came back empty handed in Laramie. He underestimated the little bastard. Never the less, now he knew where they lived. He was already thinking of a new plan.

Later that night after the kids were asleep, Jimmy turned toward Lou in bed.

"I didn't really tell you everything that happened in Laramie with Hunter. I wanted to wait til the kids weren't up under us."

"What? I figured he just got into another fight like always."

"Well he did go wandering around while I was napping, and again I'm sorry for that. Poor thinking on my part, I do know how much my son likes trouble just like I used to find it. I should have known better... But he went to the livery to check his horse, and on the way back the little devil cut through an alley that was beside the saloon. He said two grown men jumped him and tried to take him. Thank God that boy can fight. If it had been Lucas, they would have gotten him but Hunter got them good enough to cause a commotion. That is what saved him."

"Oh my Lord Jimmy. Why in the world would two grown men try to hurt a child? Where would they have taken him?"

"I don't know Lou. It has really bothered me the entire ride back home."

" You think someone recognized you as Wild Bill? He has been gone so long, I just as soon figured people had forgotten about him."

"I don't know. I didn't run across anyone that I knew from my past. But I have to tell you something, and I may sound crazy."

"What is it Jimmy?"

"You know I don't really see good on my left side but I could have sworn that I saw Kid watching us. But when I turned around, there was no one. Might just be my mind playing tricks. It has been troubling me since."

"Do you think he tried to get Hunter? Jimmy I know you still think of all that is good in him but I swear Jimmy, I don't trust him anymore. After what happened all those years ago, I can't. He had lost his mind."

"I know Lou. I know. I just feel like I still did wrong by him. He was like a brother to me. Brothers do fight from time to time you know."

"Brothers don't try to kill brothers. I can't get past that."

"I know. Something about the whole thing makes me feel uneasy. Just from here on, keep your gun on you. I have this feeling I can't shake. So please don't stray too far by yourself, and try to keep the kids close, at least until I figure out if anything is going on. Maybe I should tell Teaspoon in the morning."

"Don't tell him or Rachel right now. He still loves Kid. He thinks he will come and make amends even after all these years."

"I guess your right, we will keep this between us but if he notices anything suspicious, I ain't gonna lie to him."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I am going to lock up. Don't feel safe without the doors locked right now."

"Thank you for agreeing with me Jimmy."

"I love you Louise. You and the kids are my life. I will do anything to protect y'all."

"I love you more. Now hurry back, I'm tired."

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jimmy woke early the next morning like always. He dressed and went outside to start feeding the stock. He was almost finished feeding up, when he heard the front door slam. Hunter and Lucas stumbled out, yawning. He could hear Lou telling them to get going. He laughed, this was good for them. He met them halfway.

"Morning fellas."

"Morning."

"Well Hunter start shoveling and Lucas, you put down the fresh straw. I let y'all sleep in this morning, tomorrow you wake at dawn with me."

Both boys groaned.

"Now git started." Said Jimmy

As the boys walked into the barn grumbling, Jimmy saw Teaspoon coming cross the yard.

"Morning Teaspoon."

"Morning son. What in the world is my grands doing on this fine morning?"

"Mucking stalls. For a month." Laughed Jimmy

" My, my, what did Hunter do now? And how did he bring Lucas into it?"

As soon as Teaspoon spoke, Hunter walked out with a sled full of dirty hay. Hunter looked at his Grandpa. Teaspoon saw his face.

"Oh I see. That's a nasty lookin shiner he has there. Remind you of anyone?"

" Now Teaspoon, was I that bad?" Laughed Jimmy.

"Son you ain't but gettin the half of it. He is an angel compared to you. Only difference is when you came to me, you were too damn big to turn you over my knee."

Jimmy laughed.

" I know I was hard. I am trying to do right by him. I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did."

" Jimmy when you were his age, you didn't have nobody. He does. He has you. You are doing a fine job."

"Preciate it Teaspoon. I try, the boy is just so damn headstrong."

"Again, are you surprised?"

They laughed again.

" When's Buck and Ike due back from the village?"

" I think in bout a week. Buck said he was only going to visit for a few weeks. Been bout one already, so I figure in another, they will be home. Why? You need help or something?"

"No, no. It will just be better when everyone is back home."

"You ok Jimmy?"

"Me? Yeah. Teaspoon can you do me a favor?"

"Anything son."

" When I go into town later this week for supplies, can you keep an extra eye on things here. Keep Lou and the kids close."

"Sure, but Jimmy, what would have you on edge like that?"

" Just feel as if I'm being watched. I don't know what to make of it yet."

" I understand. Better safe than sorry."

Kid sat overlooking the homestead. He saw Jimmy talking with Teaspoon. Saw Jimmy's boys working in the barn. Then he saw Lou, and he paused. She looked as pretty as ever. Her hair in a long braid. She was taking a basket of laundry out to wash. She was followed by two little girls. Her daughters. She was smiling and chatting with the girls. They were running around her and the basket. He could see them all smiling. Jimmy and Lou's daughters. They should have been his, not Jimmy's. This should have all been his. He squashed down any feelings he still felt for her. She chose him. She chose this life with that bastard. He would start small, then he would make them hurt. His mind spinning with ideas, he needed to go back to camp. Talk with Zeke and William. They were more than up for a little fun on Jimmy's behalf. The time had finally come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friday came as it always did. It was time to run into town for supplies. Jimmy hitched the wagon. He was waiting on Hunter when he felt eyes upon him again. He tried to scan the horizon as best he could but with his vision he didn't make out anything. Yet the hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand up. Maybe he was imagining things. He had a quiet life now. No need to worry. So he jumped in the buckboard to finish waiting on Hunter. Hunter finally came out the house with the list from Lou. Jimmy nodded at her as they pulled out the yard.

" Be back in a few!"

"Just don't forget anything! You always leave something out!"

"I'll try darling!"

"Hunter look after your father, I'd hate to hurt him if'n he leaves something important again!"

"Yes momma!" Hunter said laughing.

Jimmy and Hunter made a quick ride in. They went into Thompkins store. Jimmy made small talk and handed him the list. Jimmy felt comfortable in town. Everyone here knew who he was before and who he chose to be now. The good townsfolk had helped steer away any newcomers looking for trouble. Since they were on his side, trouble had stopped coming his way altogether. It felt nice to have people support you. Jimmy left Hunter at Thompkins to load supplies while he ran over to the blacksmith's shop.

"Hey Noah! How are things?" Asked Jimmy.

" Busy, busy. I never knew all those years ago when I took this up that I would have so much work. But it keeps food on the table. How's the fam this week?"

"All's well I guess you could say. How's Cassie and the kids?"

"Kids are mean as little snakes so I reckon they are as fine as can be. Cassie is a little moody, almost time for our new arrival to come into the world. You know how that is."

"Oh yeah, I feel for ya. Where are the other two?"

" They around I'm sure, causing mischief. They supposed to be at Mrs. Parsons. She claims they are just so sweet, but that boy and girl got her fooled."

The friends laughed.

"Noah, I came to tell you something but I don't want Teaspoon to know right now."

" This don't sound good."

"Hunter was jumped by two grown men in Laramie earlier this week. But that ain't all of it, I thought I saw Kid in town."

" What? Jimmy this could be serious. You think he had a hand in what ever that thing was with Hunter?"

"I ain't sure. Just keep your eyes open here in town. Let me know if you see anything, ok?"

"Sure man."

"Thanks Noah."

Jimmy walked back to the store and finished helping to load the wagon. The faster he got it loaded, the faster they could get back home. Jimmy felt eyes again. He stopped and looked around. Still nothing. Was he wrong? No, someone was there. He was sure of it.

Back at the ranch, Louise was working in the garden. Teaspoon had Lucas helping him fill a water trough and Rachel was baking cookies with the girls. She reached down under her apron, she just wanted to feel the gun hidden underneath. She felt like she was being watched. She would be so glad when Jimmy and Hunter came back. She didn't like them being separated. She couldn't trust Kid. She just knew she couldn't.

Not even an hour later, Jimmy and Hunter pulled into the yard. Lou went out to greet them as they began unloading the supplies. Hunter grabbed a sack and went inside. Jimmy moved over to Lou.

"How was it while I was gone?" Asked Jimmy.

"It was fine, I just felt jumpy. Like I felt eyes on me."

"Same here."

Hunter came back outside, so they dropped the subject. No need to scare their kids. Teaspoon walked over with Lucas. Lucas started unloading boxes as well.

"Jimmy, me and Lucas went for a ride to look at the stock. I'm not sure, but two of our best mares were unaccounted for. We might need to run out and look again."

"Maybe they were out in the far stand of trees, did y'all go out that far?"

"Just around this side of the north pasture. The herd was there, except them two."

"Let me finish unloading, I'll take Hunter and go check again."

"Might be a good idea, I'd hate to lose those two."

Twenty minutes later, Jimmy and Hunter were riding past the herd up to the far northern pasture. Sure enough, the mares were no where to be seen.

"Let's check the fence, maybe they got out. If so, we should be able to track them." Said Jimmy

"Ok, I'll ride that side over there." Said Hunter

"No, you stay beside me."

"Why? It would make more sense for me to check one side while you the other. I don't understand, don't you trust my judgement to look for a broken fence. Why can't I go on my..."

Jimmy cut him off.

"You just can't. That's that. Come on."

"What's wrong with you, wrong with momma? You think I don't see her carrying her gun? I'm old enough to know Dad. I ain't no baby."

Jimmy stopped and turned his horse to face Hunter.

"Son..."

"Is it because of Laramie? You know those men? What are y'all keeping from us?"

"Hunter, stop! "

Jimmy grew quiet.

"Hunter, I have things in my past that we never told y'all. Things that got buried a long time ago. Things I thought time would just keep a secret. I'm telling you now. You are my oldest and I think you have a right to know. But I am telling you that you cannot say a word to your brother or sisters. I will be the one to tell them when I think they are ready." Jimmy got silent for a few, tried to think of what to say. Hunter waited.

"Hunter there ain't no other way to say this. In my past, I was known as a gunfighter. I have killed men, Hunter, but I'm telling you that I had no other choice at the time. I hurt someone very close to me, like a brother. That is why I can't see and hear on my left side. I was in a bad place, almost died. I don't hold it against him. Because of my injury I changed my life with the help of your momma. We started everything that you see here today. But we are afraid, your ma and I. Afraid that he still holds anger towards me. Back then, he was the reason I almost died Hunter. Now we are afraid that he is coming for me through my family. "

"I don't understand why he would do that. If he was like your brother, why would he try to kill you? And we ain't done nothing to nobody. Why be mad at us? How did he even know I was your kid?"

"Son look at youself, you look just like me."

"I just don't understand why he would hurt you if y'all were so close."

" Well you see Hunter, he was in love with your momma."

"What?"

"He loved your momma more than anything, ...and I took her away from him."

"So now because of that, he is out to get us. That was a long time ago."

"Boy, some wounds never heal. I should know."

Hunter took it all in, thinking. He looked over at his Dad. Then he quietly spoke.

"You were a gunfighter huh? My Dad."

"That was all you got out of all that. Hunter, Hunter... I will tell you more about it one day, but today is not that day. Just stay close to your ma and I. Please." Jimmy said shaking his head.

"Yes sir."

"Now let's check this fence so we can get back."

They rode for a few minutes and found where the wire had been cut. Jimmy dismounted and took a look. Tracks were leading to the west. There were boot prints also, and at least three more horses.

Kid, Zeke, and William were watching from the edge of the trees. Kid knew Jimmy would come check the fence line. He knew horses, knew that the two he took were valuable. He watched and waited. Kid drew his pistol. He waited.

Jimmy checked the tracks and stood up. Walked back over to Hunter.

"Well, looks like they were stolen. Tracks leading west."

"We going to track em down or what? You ain't gonna let them get away are you?"

" Hunter, first we are gonna repair this fence, can't afford to lose any more. Then we gonna bring the herd in closer to the house. Block them off from the far fields."

"What about the others! If you were such a badass back then, why ain't ya gonna go after em! Get the horses back, make them pay!"

"Hunter, I am gonna try to track them but not with you. We will take care of this and then I will get Teaspoon to ride out with me."

Hunter went to open his mouth but his father threw his hand up in his face.

"Not another word! I ain't gonna argue with you. What I say goes and that's that!"

Just as Jimmy turned back to the fence, a shot rang out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jimmy turned and grabbed his son's leg pulling him off his horse and onto the ground as more shots rang out. Jimmy fell beside him in the tall grass. Hunter looked at his father, his eyes wide with fear. Jimmy put his finger up to his lips telling Hunter to be quiet.

Jimmy lifted his head slightly and looked up. Their horses were running back toward the house. They had no way out. Jimmy had never been so scared. His child was being shot at and he felt helpless. Fifteen minutes passed in silence, no more shots. Jimmy slowly began to rise and look over toward the stand of trees. The shots had come from that direction. As he pushed himself up, he felt a pain in his left shoulder. He groaned. Hunter heard his father and turned to look over at him as he was still laying flat in the grass.

"Dad..."

"What is it son?" Whispered Jimmy

"Dad, your bleeding, pretty good."

Jimmy felt his sleeve. Sure enough, he had been hit. He turned toward Hunter feeling a little unsteady.

" Hunter, I think they ran. They would have finished us off if they were still here. They wouldn't have waited. You can get up now. I need you to help me get back home son."

Jimmy was looking into Hunter's face. He looked scared to death.

"Hunter look at me son. I am going to need you to help me. I know you are scared. I will be fine but I need your help."

Hunter nodded.

"Son take off your shirt and give it to me, I need to pack this wound."

Hunter did as his father asked. Once Jimmy thought he had it packed well enough. He got Hunter to help him stand. They began walking across the meadow.

" The horses should be home by now. Teaspoon will see them and be on the way shortly. I feel a little dizzy. If I pass out, don't panic, leave me and run ahead to meet your Grandpa."

" Yes sir."

They continued to walk on a little more toward home. The ground felt like it began to move under Jimmy's feet. The world began to tilt and soon darkness drew him under, he collapsed onto the ground pulling Hunter down with him. Hunter untangled himself from his father. He slowly backed away. He would do as his father asked. He had to leave him. He could do this. He wasn't a child. He turned and ran for home.

Hunter met his Grandpa galloping across the field. He had just began to run when he saw him.

Teaspoon pulled to a stop.

"Hunter, thank God. Where's your Dad?"

"Grandpa someone shot at us in the north pasture! We walked as far as he could. He fell, I couldn't move him. Grandpa, they shot him!"

"It's ok son, how far back did you leave him?"

"Just over the hill."

"Take the horse, run back and get the wagon. I will go to him and wait for you."

"Yes sir!"

Hunter leapt on the horse and turned hell bent for home. Teaspoon ran over the hill. He soon came upon Jimmy in the grass. He looked to have been hit in the shoulder. Didn't look bad but he was losing too much blood. He removed his own shirt, took Hunter's dirty one off and applied his own. Jimmy didn't stir.

"Hold on son. Hold on." Said Teaspoon.

Not soon after, the wagon came flying over the hill. Lou jumped off.

"Jimmy, Jimmy? What the hell?"

"It looks to be his shoulder. Let's get him in the wagon. Hunter come here son, help your ma lift his legs."

Once Jimmy was finally loaded in the wagon, they rushed back to the house. They carried him into the living room, then Teaspoon ran into town for the doctor. Hunter just stared at his father.

"Hunter come here baby. Help me with this water. The doctor will probably need it soon."

"Is Dad gonna be alright?"

"Oh yes he is. We just have to clean the wound and stop the bleeding. I promise that he will be fine."

She continued to keep Hunter busy til the doctor arrived. Then she sent him over to Rachel's to check on his brother and sisters. The doctor cleaned Jimmy's shoulder. It went clean through. After stitching and wrapping the wound, he turned to speak with Lou.

"Louise, the bullet went clean through. Thankfully no major damage was done to his shoulder. Just keep it clean and try to limit him for the next few days. He lost a fair amount of blood so maybe that will help you to keep him in bed. He should be fine. But I know how your husband is, it won't be easy to keep him down."

"Don't I know it. Thanks Doc. I am gonna try my best. You better pray for me." Smiled Lou relieved that was the extent of her worries.

Teaspoon walked over to Louise as Doc made his way back to town.

"What happened out there?" Lou asked Teaspoon.

"I ain't sure. Only came upon him the same way you did. Alls I can think is someone must have took those horses. He should be awake by tomorrow. He will tell us more."

"My son was with him. Whoever it was, shot at my son." Lou frowned.

"Darling, I know how you feel. That's my oldest grand. I will help Jimmy get to the bottom of this."

"I'm going to get the kids and tell them that Jimmy is ok."

"Sounds good. Tell Rachel I'll be over in a few.."

Lou left to walk over to Rachel's. Teaspoon sat beside Jimmy. He looked at him. Why did trouble follow his boy? He thought of his talk with Jimmy earlier that week. He was concerned about keeping his kids close. He noticed Lou was carrying again. What weren't he telling him. He stood up and went over to Rachel's, now fearful that something was terribly wrong.

Jimmy woke the following morning to find Hunter sitting beside him.

"Morning son" whispered Jimmy as he went to hold his arm as he moved trying to get comfortable.

Hunter jumped. He had been lost in his thoughts. He turned.

"Thank God, Dad I was scared you would sleep forever."

"I told you, I would be fine." Jimmy smiled

"But still..." Hunter grew quiet then blurted out, "I'm sorry I was arguing with you out in the field. If I hadn't, you would have known they were there. I'm sorry."

Hunter looked down ashamed.

"Hunter, you are more and more like me every day. You can't blame yourself for this. I am proud of you for what you did out there. You really stepped up son. Thank you."

Hunter smiled and looked away.

Both were silent for a few.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure son."

"You were really a gunfighter? You killed men?"

"Yes son. I was and I did."

"I got ya."

"Hunter, I honestly never wanted you to know. Any of my kids for that matter. But I think you are old enough to handle it, I don't want you to even think of going down that path. It is not something I am proud of."

"Will this bring more problems to us, ya know, later?"

"This has nothing to do with who I was. It only has to do with him. Like I said, he was my closest friend. I have carried the burden of guilt for years over what happened. As the years have gone on, that guilt left me. I haven't thought of it in a while, until Laramie. Hunter, everyone here and in town knows who I was. They keep it a close secret. I need you to try to keep this to yourself."

"Dad, I can do it. I promise."

"I hate to put this on you son. It is a lot."

"I ain't no kid. I can handle it."

Jimmy smiled, "Thanks again son."

"Anytime old man."

"Git outta here and grab your mom fore I whoop your tail." Laughed Jimmy

Hunter jumped up and and ran out.

Lou came in to find her husband sitting up on the side of the bed.

"What the hell you think you doing?"

"Well ...I am gonna get dressed and sort out that fence. Got to bring the horses in closer, we can't afford to lose more Lou."

"Jimmy you were just shot yesterday. You are white as a ghost, give it at least another day, sides that. Your son has already taken care of that this morning." She crossed her arms.

"What?! Hunter took care of it?"

"Yes sir, he sure did. Filled Teaspoon in on everything. Told him what your plan was, and then followed through on it...with his Grandpa's help of course."

"Really, huh?"

"Yep. You have a son to be proud of. He is growing into a fine, handsome young man just like his father."

"So now what am I supposed to do?"

"Lay your ass back down and rest. That's what. Be a good boy and I will let you out tomorrow."

Jimmy scooted back on the bed, he had to admit he was tired. More so than he thought. Lou covered him with a quilt and he was soon fast asleep.

Zeke and William looked at Kid.

"Why didn't you just kill him boss?" Asked Zeke.

"Cause I want him alert and awake when I take away something that he loves. I'm just toying with him." Smirked Kid.

"He will be watching now." Stated William

"We will turn his attention toward one thing, then we still step in and take what I want. He will be watchin but to the wrong thing."

Both of them nodded as Kid filled them in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day as promised, Lou let Jimmy out the house. He was still sore and had no energy, but he had to get back out there. Someone was out to get his family and he knew that it was far from over. He had a lot of time to think up in that room, it was time to fill Teaspoon in on what he thought he saw in Laramie.

After speaking with Teaspoon, Jimmy still wasn't sure if Teaspoon believed that Kid could be capable of this. But he felt better getting it out in the open all the same. Everyone would be watching from here on. The next few days, a few more horses went missing. Jimmy decided against tracking them figuring it could be a trap to lure him away from home. Jimmy was still waiting for Buck and Ike to return. He could sure use their help about now. His arm still laid up in a sling, he felt vulnerable.

Rachel fixed a delicious supper for everyone. She felt Lou's hands had been full the last few days They all gathered to eat at Teaspoon's and Rachel's home. While chatting and laughing over supper, Jimmy heard a loud noise come from outside. He went to the window and looked out. The main barn was in flames. The entire family jumped to their feet.

"Teaspoon, Hunter! The barn!"

Lou moved to the door at the same time as the men but Jimmy stopped her in the doorway.

"Lou stay inside with Rachel and the girls! Lucas you too!"

"I'm coming to help Jimmy!"

"No Lou, please stay. This might have something to do with Kid! You have to protect Rachel and the kids. Please Lou..."

Lou nodded." Y'all be careful."

With that Jimmy ran outside. They had to get the horses out, the tack was lost. They ran in and out of the barn as much as they could. Teaspoon ran out of the barn coughing. He looked for Hunter who had been waiting outside to take horses from them. Jimmy should be right behind him. Teaspoon turned around to catch a fist in the face. He slumped to the ground.

Jimmy ran out. Let the last horse go. His eyes watery, he walked over toward the corral. He tripped. He looked down and saw Teaspoon. Teaspoon? Where was Hunter? He spun around and was met face to face with Kid. He was smiling. Jimmy stared.

"Hey ole buddy." Said Kid

Jimmy just stared.

"Cat got your tongue?" Asked Kid

" You are responsible for all this?"

"You give me too much credit. But it was me...and my friends..."

Zeke came up behind Jimmy, putting his arm around his neck. He pulled him back. William came to stand in front of him. Jimmy recognized Zeke as the man Hunter described from Laramie.

"Where's Hunter?! Where's my son?!"

Kid walked over to the fence away from the burning barn.

"You mean this one?"

He pulled Hunter from the shadows. They had him tied and gagged. Hunter was struggling against the ropes.

"You son of a bitch! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh you see, he does. He has everything to do with this. He is the bastard child that took away everything I had. Louise, my future."

Jimmy froze, fear on his face.

" You see, I told you your time would come. I hate you Jimmy Hickok or should I say McCloud...Now I get to take away your future as well. Let's get going fellas."

Jimmy struggled as hard as he could with a bad arm. He felt his stitches tear but all he could see was his child. He had to do something. Zeke kept his hold on Jimmy as William helped to drag him along. They pulled them out into the pasture down by the pond. Jimmy screamed at them to stop. The men just laughed.

Lou heard shouting from the yard. It sounded like Jimmy. Something was off.

"Rachel go into the bedroom with the kids and lock the door. Something doesn't seem right!"

"Louise please don't go!"

" I have to Rachel. They need me."

Rachel looked at Louise, her and both the girls crying. Lucas shaking with fear.

"I know. Please come back to us Lou."

"I will."

With that Lou ran out towards the barn. What she found stunned her. Teaspoon was out cold. She turned him over and he moaned. She looked around. Where was Jimmy and Hunter? She heard a noise. She saw a commotion being pulled toward the pond. She ran in that direction.

"Kid please stop, kill me if you hate me so much but let him go! I won't fight back! Kill me!" Shouted Jimmy

"How would that be fair? I have lived in misery these past few years. Why should you get off so easy? Tell me that."

With that, Kid pulled a large knife from his boot. Jimmy stiffened then started fighting against Zeke.

"Jimmy, Jimmy. Why try to free yourself? Zeke and William ain't gonna let you get to me. It's useless. You should see the look on your face." Laughed Kid.

Kid walked over to Jimmy leaving Hunter sitting on the ground behind him.

"Wild Bill Hickok. Hunter, your daddy ever tell you he was Wild Bill."

Hunter's eyes grew wide in surprise. Zeke and William looked at Kid, shocked as well.

"That's what I thought. Lying to your own flesh and blood Jimmy, just like you lied to me. Pretended to be my friend."

"Kid... I...'

" Shut up! I ain't listening to your lies anymore!" Yelled Kid

"Enough of this shit, time to end this little game." Spoke Kid

"Touch him and I will kill you Kid! I swear it!"

" What you gonna do, shoot me? Ya ain't got no guns and you can't half see to boot!"

"I swear Kid, I will kill you..."

"How? You will soon be too weak to even stand up."

Jimmy looked into Kid's eyes. Kid stood nose to nose with him. Jimmy looked confused as suddenly Kid jabbed the knife into his stomach. Jimmy screamed and tried to double over but Zeke held him tight.

Hunter screamed at the same time Jimmy did.

"No! " Hunter screamed into the gag in his mouth.

Kid turned.

"Don't worry boy, give him ten minutes, the way he is bleeding, all he will be able to do is lay there and watch as his future dies."

Jimmy stood swaying, his arms held back by Zeke. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't stop them. He felt himself weakening, his head beginning to sag. Then he thought he heard an all too familiar voice. No, he thought.

Lou ran up not caring of the impending danger. She ran right into the middle of it all. She stared at Kid. Her heart fell, what had happened to him over the years? She turned on him.

"Kid, how can you do this?! Stop it now! Please!" Yelled Louise.

Kid looked at Lou. She looked so beautiful. He felt the rising of feelings that he thought he had lost long ago. He looked into her fearful eyes. But then she turned away, turned to look towards Jimmy. Damn Jimmy. He felt the anger take over.

"What have you done?! Jimmy!"

Louise saw the blood running down onto his pants leg. She started to move toward him.

"Don't you even dare think about going to him you little tramp!"

Lou turned to Kid once again. She saw Hunter sitting on the ground beside him.

"Hunter, baby, are you ok? Hunter?!"

"Don't talk to him! You think you can come in here and manipulate me Lou? Make me spare his life. You thought wrong."

Lou then made a move to run to Jimmy. William caught her as she ran and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the dirt, blood coming from her mouth. The next thing Lou heard was a shot and William fell to the ground beside her. He was dead. She looked toward Kid who was still pointing the gun.

"I told you no one touches her!" Screamed Kid

Zeke let go of Jimmy and stepped back. This was getting out of hand. Jimmy slid to the ground clutching his stomach. Zeke turned and ran while Kid was staring at the couple.

"Look what you made me do. I told you not to go to him. Now I had to shoot a friend."

Louise crawled over to Jimmy and pulled his head into her lap. Hunter sat forgotten and staring behind Kid. She just needed to keep his attention away from her son.

"Kid, let's end this here. Just forget about this and move on. Please, end it here. We still love you."

" I love you too Louise...but Jimmy has to pay for things that he done."

Jimmy looked up to Kid.

"Then just finish me Kid, let them alone." He gasped.

"Not that simple, but I'd say we are bout done."

He turned and hauled Hunter to his feet. He put the knife at his throat. Louise jumped up, pleading.

"No! Kid please! If you still feel anything for me, don't take away my child!"

"I'm sorry Lou. I truly am." Said Kid

A shot rang and Kid fell. Lou ran to Hunter and pulled him away. She quickly untied him, hugging him tight. She looked to Kid. He was looking at her.

"I'm sorry too Kid."

Kid closed his eyes.

Louise and Hunter went to Jimmy. He laid unconscious on his side, the smoking gun still gripped tightly in his hand. Lou had slipped her gun out onto the ground while she held him. She just thanked the Lord that he was able to get off a shot before passing out.

"Hunter go to the station, get the wagon. Hurry."

Hunter turned and ran as fast as he could. Teaspoon awake now rode back with him. They loaded Jimmy and set off toward home, hoping to fetch the doctor in time. They left Kid behind. They would collect him later.

The doctor left sometime later. Jimmy was going to be ok but he would be down for quite a while. Jimmy all stitched and bandaged was laying in bed. The door opened and his family entered. Lou, the boys and girls. His entire world. He would do anything for these people in this room. Hunter looked at his father. Hickok, Wild Bill Hickok. Jimmy looked at his son. Hunter smiled. He would keep his Dad's secret. He needn't worry about that.

Buck and Ike rode in two days later. They were lost for words upon finding the barn burnt, and hearing the tale of what happened from Teaspoon. Teaspoon came to grips that Kid wasn't the same person that he used to be. Teaspoon came to sit with Jimmy one afternoon.

"How is it?" Asked Teaspoon

"I'm good Teaspoon. So ready to be out and about but Lou won't let me for a few more days."

"You better listen to her, don't want her siding against you." Laughed Teaspoon.

"I want to be up. I want to attend Kid's funeral. I feel like I should go."

"Jimmy, I ain't been totally honest with ya."

"What you mean?"

"Well son, when the undertaker and I went to get him, he wasn't there."

"What?!"

" Gone, without a trace."

"You didn't wait that long, what could have happened to him?"

"Well I ain't sure anything did."

Jimmy looked at Teaspoon and then out the window at his kids playing in the yard. Hunter sitting on the fence watching them laughing.

"This isn't over is it?"

"No son, I doubt that it is."

The End


End file.
